objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running For Vice President
Not to be confused with another fanfic that looks 90% exactly like mine... Not trying to embarrass you or offend you... You're just (possibly) Inspired by me... RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. (You can put the pics if you want but no fixing this story) RFVP parts Running for Vice President Running for Vice President ~part 2 Running for Vice President ~part 3 Running for Vice President ~part 4 Running for Vice President ~part 5 Running for Vice President ~part 6 Running for Vice President ~part 7 Running for Vice President ~part 8 Running for Vice President ~part 9 Running for Vice President ~part 10 History of President Firey of Yoyle City Firey was chosen due to the fact that he won Dream Island in BFDI. This contest will only occur before the next episode of BFDIA is released. Contestants Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Spongy, Rocky, Ice Cube, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Pen, Eraser, Match, Snowball, Coiny, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Pin, Woody, David, Book, Donut, Dora, Fries, Bomby, Yellow Face, Nickel, Puffball, Gelatin and Ruby. Total of 30 contestants. Chapter 1a: A fresh start... Toothpaste: Hello everyone! And welcome to a show called Running For Vice President. I'm your host, Toothpaste. This show is a series of who will be President Firey's vice president. The second runner up will be the VP's secretary. If your up for elimination, instead of voting, the president will choose who will be fired. The fired contestant will be treated with TLC. Here they come now! Hello Bubble... Bubble: Hoillo! Oi'm Boibble! :D Toothpaste: Yup! A very unique accent. Next we have Pencil. Pencil: OMG! Hi Bubble! :D Bubble: Oh moi goish! Hoillo Poincil! :D Toothpaste: Total best friends. Whoa! 2 people are coming. Pen and Match. Match: Pence-pence!! Pencil: :D OMG Match! Bubble: Moitch! Match: Hey, like, Bubble! Pen: Sup, girls... Pencil: Hi, Pen Match and Bubble: >:D Pencil: What? Match: *whispers* You like have a crush on, like, him, right? Pencil: What?! No! >:"( <--*blushing* Bubble: uh huh *looks at Pencil suspiciously* Toothpaste: Awkward much... we have Leafy Leafy: Hey guys! Pencil: What do you want you little green piece of shi- (Of course this will be rated E not exposing the vulgar language) Match: Yeah, what's like your point doing here? Pen: Oh great... Leafy: Look, I'm sorry- Bubble: We doin't wanna hoire it... Toothpaste: That's a lot of Leafy haters... Ice Cube, Book and Ruby are here... Ruby: Hey, guys! Ice Cube: Why is Leafy here? >:| Book: Hey FreeSmarters! Match, Bubble and Pencil: Book! Icy! Ruby! ::: *group hug* Pen: Can't someone at least get 1 boy here Toothpaste: Next we have Teardrop and Needle... Teardrop: *waves* Needle: Hey everyone! Pen: Hey, Needy ::: *slap* Needle: Don't call me Needy!! Teardrop: ... *waves at Icy* Ice Cube: Hi, TD! Toothpaste: Okay... We have Coiny... Coiny: I still can't believe I have to compete for this... Oh, hey Needle... Needle: :"D He said hello :"> *faints* Coiny: Sigh... Toothpaste: We have Pin, Gelatin and Eraser... Pin: Hi, Coiny :D Coiny: Pin *hugs* Needle: *wakes up and gasps* D:< >:( GRR.... Pin: Uhh... What's wrong with Needle? Coiny: We're hugging and she's jealous Pin: How'd you know? :: bam! Coiny: She just slapped you so hard... Pin: How'd you know that she has a crush on you? Coiny: Well... Long story- Gelatin: Hey, guys! Ruby: Hey, Gelatin Pen: Eraser! Eraser: Sup, dude... :: high 5 Pencil: *whispers* Are you sure you don't have a crush on Eraser Match: *whispers* Pence-pence, TTYL, yes I do... Pencil: Oh my sharpener! I knew it!! Match: Like OMG! pipe down!! Pen and Eraser: ? Announcer: 5 hours later... Toothpaste: The last contestant here is... Rocky! Rocky: :3 Book (with Icy): Hi, Rocky Rocky: :3 Ice Cube: Oh- kay... Toothpaste: Anyway, the first contest is the bar contest again. Whoever falls down will be disqualified. The final 2 will be the Team Leader and will choose the teams... Go! Chapter 1b: The team names Pencil and Match: 5, 6, 7, 8 who do we absolutely hate? SPONGY!!- Spongy: >:( *kicks Pencil* Pencil: *Slams Match by accident* Spongy: Yuy!... Uh-oh *falls because of fatness* Rocky: :3 Ice Cube: *kicks Rocky* Book: Yeah! Good job Icy!! Flower: Outta my way! I need mah space!! Leafy: *hanging on the Bar* Help me Pin!! Pin: Island stealer!! >:( *kicks Leafy's hand* Announcer: 3 hours later... TD: ... Woody: ❤w❤ TD: >:( *kicks Woody* FINAL 4: Teardrop, Bubble, Flower and Pin Flower: >:) *pops Bubble* Pin: >:( *kicks Flower* Teardrop: *pushes Pin* Toothpaste: And TD wins... Anyway, they are not gonna pick the teams... I will... Pin: I thought we're going to- Toothpaste: Shut up, Pin... Anyway,here are the list of contestants who are on TD's team and Pin's team: Toothpaste: Now everyone try to come up with a team name... Everyone: blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah... *TD's team* Bubble: Oi just goit an idoia! How aboit- Icy: REVENGE!! Ruby: POOPY MAYONNAISE!! Pencil: Let Bubble speak guys... Match: Yeah like what is she going to like say? Bubble: Yoylecake will be our team name Match: Well like it's our only best team name... Icy and Ruby: Hey!! Match: No offence... Pencil: Okay... It's settled... Our team will be... FREESM- Nickel: E-hem! Pencil: Oh... Yeah...I mean...The...YOYLE CAKES!! *YEAH!!!!* Teardrop: :) Bubble: I goiss Teardroip loikes the toim noime... Toothpaste: Okay... You guys are the yoyle cakes...How 'bout Pin's team? Coiny: Well, Pin sweats ooze and she's the team leader, right?... *puts arm around Pin* Needle: >:( Everyone: Yeah.... Coiny: Hmm.... I got it!! Pin: So what is our team name? Coiny: THE OOZING TEAM!!! Donut: COINY!!!! Coiny: What? Donut: This isn't funny... Coiny: What's wrong with you? TB: Well our team name does sound like the losing team but due to the fact that we don't have any suggestions for team names so I guess it is only our team name... Toothpaste: You guys are the oozing team... So the Oozing team lost because of their team leader so one of them will be eliminated chosen by the President of course... And that will be in Ep. 2 David: Aw, seriously?! Toothpaste: Yes, I'm serious... 'THE END' Epilogue: Match: So Spongy was like "hahahaha ohkay" and then I was like- Spongy: *Crushes Pencil and Match* (Dead! ~Bubble from 5a) ^)-(^ Chapter 2a: Confession... Toothpaste: Hello, welcome to cake at stake! Cake at Stake theme* Toothpaste: The cake today is a present (Kinda similar to BOTO) So anyway The Yoylecakes are safe so they each get presents Passes Presents to the Yoylecakes Bubble: YOYLECAKE!!... Now let's see what's inside our presents... Pencil: Why is there a picture of Pen here? ❤w❤ Match: A Spongy cake? Literally? Yuck!... Pen: O-kay... This is getting awkward... I have Pencil's picture... Eraser: A Picture of Match... Weird... She is beautiful though... Everyone stares at Eraser surprised look on their faces Eraser: (crossing arms) Not that I like her... (Turns and embarrassed and still holding match's picture) Bubble: Ice Cream Cake?! Yoiy!! Icy: An Ice Chunk?! Cool!! Book: Yum!! Fries!! Fries: Hey! *Steals fries and eats it* Book: Gasp!! CANNIBAL!!! Ruby: A Personal HPRC! Hey! Why is it small? Book: Well I am a dictionary so let me check what a PHPRC is... Let's see... Book: According to me, The PHPRC is a mini HPRC that can shrink into a size of a notebook and enlarges itself by saying the word "FreeSmart" (PHPRC enlarges)... It also says that it is a size of a Refrigerator when it enlarges... Ruby: Well, how do you reduce it into a size of a notebook again? Book: Well I am also a PHPRC user manual... Well to turn your PHPRC back to its normal size is to clap your hands twice... Ruby: Like this? (Clap,clap) *PHPRC shrinks* Rocky: :3 (a rock is Rocky's prize) Leafy: My prize is a picture of Firey... And he's so cute!!- Everyone: No one cares!!! Leafy: D: Match: LOL she totally like deserved it... Leafy: :D I have enough for everybody... *gives everyone the Lava syringe* Leafy: :O *runs away* Ruby: >:) *Throws syringe* Leafy: AAAH!!! *dead ~Bubble from 5a* Toothpaste: Okay... Now time recover her *uses Recovery center iPad app to recover Leafy* Leafy: *shudder* steal...*shudder* Dream Island *thumb sucks* Teardrop: ^_^ (Her prize is an iPad mini) Bomby: 'v' (His prize is Banana and cake) Toothpaste: Okay if the president calls you safe, you get this cupcake... (Firey arrives inside a limousine) Match: :O Like OMG I want to have like a limousine!! *daydreams* Firey: Hey... guys... *sparkle, sparkle* Girls (except Dora and Match <--Daydreaming): :"D *breathes in and out deeply* Guys: Limousine :O Firey: Anyway, The Yoylecakes, you won last time so you get presents from Toothpaste... Toothpaste: I gave them already... Firey: Okay, so my speaker box will just give you Oozers the presents and I only have 14 presents so meaning that 1 of you will be eliminated... Donut: Firey!! Firey: What? Donut: this isn't funny... Firey: Ugh... To be continued... Part 2 is here :D Part 3 is here :D Please read my other fanfic!